Harvey Thriller
Harvey Thriller was a comic book imprint used by Harvey Comics for their brief foray into publishing super heroes and other non-'kiddie' comics in the mid-1960s. Overseen by Joe Simon, all the titles featured work by many well-known creators, including Jack Kirby, Bob Powell, Wally Wood, Otto Binder, and the earliest known work by Jim Steranko. History Thrill Adventure While Harvey Comics has for decades been known for their many kids' comics, such as Casper the Friendly Ghost, Richie Rich, etc., they have published other kinds of comics over the years. From 1955 to 1962, most of their non-kid comic output was done under the "Thrill Adventure" line, under the editorship of Joe Simon, after which they stopped publishing any non-kid comics. Harvey Thriller In the mid-1960s, with the Camp craze created by the Batman television series, Harvey approached Joe Simon again to oversee a new line of comics, mainly superheroes, but with science fiction/fantasy stories thrown in as well. They also continued the Thrill Adventures title Warfront, after a 7-year hiatus. The line started off with one-shots Unearthly Spectaculars #1, Thrill-O-Rama #1, Blast-Off #1, and Warfront #36 in October 1965, using work that was apparently done for the 1950s Thrill Adventure line. The next issues would not come out until almost a year later in September 1966. Along with the new titles were two reprint titles for Fighting American and The Spirit, which did include new stories for these characters. All the titles ended by March 1967; unpublished work for Jigsaw #3 and Thrill-O-Rama #3 may exist. Titles published Thrill Adventure * Alarming Adventures (1962–63) 3 issues (sf/fantasy) *''Alarming Tales'' (1957–58) 6 issues (sf/suspense) *''Black Cat Western'' (1955) #54-56 *''Black Cat Mystery'' (1956) #57 *''Black Cat Mystic'' (1956–58) #58-62 *''Chamber of Clues'' (1955) #27-28 (detective) *''Man in Black'' (1957–58) 4 issues *''Race for the Moon'' (1958) 3 issues (intro 3 Rocketeers in #3) *''Thrills of Tomorrow'' (1955) #19 (Stuntman, Boy Explorers reprints) *''Warfront'' (1955–1958) #26-35 *''Western Tales'' (1955–56) #31-33 *''Witches Western Tales'' (1955) #29-30 Harvey Thriller *''Blast Off'' (1965) #1 (3 Rocketeers, stuff intended for Race for the Moon #4) *''Double-Dare Adventures'' (1966–67) 2 issues (Bee-man, Glowing Gladiator, Magic Master) *''Fighting American'' (1966) 1 issue *''Jigsaw'' (1966) 2 issues *''Spirit'' (1966–67) 2 issues *''Spyman'' (1966–67) 3 issues *''Thrill-O-rama'' (1965–66) 3 issues (Man in Black-Fate, Pirana #2-on) *''Unearthly Spectaculars'' (1965–67) 3 issues (Tiger Boy, Jack Q Frost, 3 Rocketeers, Miracles, Inc, Earthman) *''Warfront'' (1965–67) #36-39 (Dynamite Joe, Lone Tiger in 2nd issue) Harvey Thriller characters * Bee-Man * Captain 3-D (owned by Simon and Kirby) * Dynamite Joe the Blast Crazy Marine (owned by Joe Simon) * Fighting American (owned by Joe Simon) * Glowing Gladiator * Jack Q. Frost * Jigsaw (owned by Joe Simon) * Magicmaster * Man in Black * Miracles, Inc * Pirana (owned by Joe Simon) * Spyman (owned by Joe Simon) * Tiger Boy (owned by Joe Simon) * 3 Rocketeers (owned by Joe Simon) External links *Comic Book Artist #13 Issue devoted to Harvey Comics, including Harvey Thriller. Category:Harvey Comics Category:Comic book imprints